


Light of his Life

by braimehaikus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braimehaikus/pseuds/braimehaikus
Summary: She's the best thing that ever happened to him
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Light of his Life

**Lost in the darkness**

**Until light shined from above**

**Her name's Brienne**


End file.
